


Miscalculation

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Series: He's a kid, he can fall over [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Peter Parker, Major Character Injury, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Peter is bleeding out in battle and Tony feels helpless to help.Gratuitous whump, worried Dad Tony and optimistic (despite the circumstances) Peter





	Miscalculation

There was so much blood, too much for it to be coming from such a young boy.

Peter had been shot, on the chest, way too close to the heart, and he could only have minutes left to live. Tony was putting both hands on the gunshot wound, but knew it was no good. He could feel the kid's blood flowing and it only made his own hands tremble even harder.

“You're with me, kid?”

The kid was looking at him, with wide frightened eyes, feeling the blood leave his body. He'd been too slow, half a second too slow and his whole world seemed to be ending. Of course he had known that he could get badly hurt, or worse, but it simply... hadn't been in his plans. What danger could be in when he was surrounded by all of the Avengers? He would go, help in whatever capacity he could and then tell Ned and Aunt May how he had been a part of saving the world. That had been the plan. But he miscalculated.

He hadn't been quick enough, and now he was lying on the floor, thinking about all the things he hadn't done. He hadn't thanked aunt May enough, he should have, she was always so kind and understanding; he had wanted to build more Lego thing with his friends, got more parties, get to know MJ better.... Had wanted to go to college, work in Stark industries and save the world one thousand more times than that. And couldn't, didn't want to believe that all was about to end.

But this was war, and in war, sometimes people die.

 _But not him,_ Tony thought to himself, _take me instead, not him._

It did feel like war, and it was harder and harder for him to be able to think, much less provide a viable solution for this critical situation. Even if he was better off than Peter and some of the others (and that scream of pain from the Hulk worried him, he needed to know to that Bruce was okay, but couldn't get to him) he'd received his share of hits, blows, blasts and shots. He had lost an entire arm of his suit, the flesh burnt and raw underneath, and the computer inside it had died long ago, leaving him alone with a heavy unresponsive amount of metal surrounding his body.

But none of that mattered, it didn't matter that they were completely surrounded by enemies, it didn't matter that he'd lost sight of half the team already, it didn't matter, none of it, when Peter's blood was pooling under him. He had his hands of the wound, but it was not enough to stop the flow. He used one of Peter's own spider web to try and seal the wound, but some of it was still flowing under it, and Tony cursed himself for being so useless.

He thought about making some rudimentary way of blood transfusion with bits of his armour to give the boy his blood, but he had no needles and if he had a hole in his arm on top pf the gun shot wound he would bleed out faster. Besides, he didn't even know if their blood was compatible, just that he needed it to stop, there was so much red, red everywhere, sticky and wrong....

Even if he did stop the blood flowing, there was no exit wound, which meant that the bullet was still in the boy, maybe in a lung or in the diaphragm, and doing who knew how much damage in such an important area... He needed....the best medical attention, surgery, some more blood, an scalpel to get the bullet out, stitches, some.....He had to get him out, but Tony was hardly able to shield Peter by using his armour, if he got him up and tried to go somewhere, not only would he bleed out faster, but there was big big chance that they would be hit again and Tony could drop him and...

“I'm so sorry, kid...”

It was Tony who had put him in the line of the fire, he who had made him a part of the Avengers, he who had given him that suit... he should had made better, stronger, (but how can you anticipate alien blasts that can rip through the most advanced Kevlar? He should have,, should have anticipated everything but he hadn't), at least had been there to take him away from the line of fire, or even take the bullet for him. He had failed him, let him down, and now a kid, just a boy, just losing all that blood, a gaping hole in his chest. _This is all on you, but he's paying for it._

Now he was crying, silently, softly, into Peter's still hopeful frame.

Peter was focused on holding on to Mr. Stark, to Tony, while the world screamed and exploded all around them. He wanted to tell him that he didn't need to be sorry, that this was not his fault but Peter's own mistake for not being fast... And that he was helping now, shielding him from further blasts and explosions, taping his wound and just... not letting him be alone. Just the mere presence was a comfort, even in a situation as harrowing as that one. Peter would have been much more afraid if he'd been alone, at the mercy of his enemies, while shot down.

But no. He had Iron Man to protect him, and even if he died there and then, he wouldn't feel alone or abandoned. And about 70% of Peter believed he was going to make it out of that situation because he wasn't, that Mr. Stark or one of the others would find a way, however unlikely, to save him, and they would be back together fighting the good fight in no time. So there was no need to worry, no need for tears.

He wanted to say all those things, but couldn't, couldn't speak, could hardly move. There so many things left to say, but his limbs were too heavy, and when he tried to speak there was something in there, blood or who knew what, that stopped him. After the hot red explosion of pain from the beginning, he was starting to feel colder, and sleepier. This was probably not good, but Peter still held out hope. They would save him, somehow. He knew they would.

While Tony's mind was going a thousands mile per minute, he suddenly saw shadows, looming above them. A hit had blown up part of a building near them, and they were about to be buried in debris. Tony threw himself on top of the injured boy, hoping to offer the best protection possible and threw out a signal flare, and breathed out one final apology.

Then the sky fell on top of them, and there was darkness and it was lights out. Two heroes knocked out, buried under the rubble.

 

-

 

First, there's darkness, and sometime later Peter feels different, light. They are flying, and there's something green surrounding them, a light. They are flying, but there is no engine sound.

Magic, Peter thinks fondly, and goes back to the darkness.

 

-

 

When Peter woke up again, he was in a comfortable in one of Stark's buildings, and apart from a mild discomfort, he was perfectly ok. Surprised, he opened his pyjama top (And spiderman Pjs? Really?) and saw that there was only a small scar where the bullet had entered. Neat!

He went to thank Mr Stark for whatever he had done, and realised that he didn't know what had become of him. Last thing he saw, he had been under the debris, buried like him. But he was found easily, talking angrily on the computer with Fury, and Steve and a bunch of other people.

“You're sure he was there? Then how....? Nevermind, the kid's awake, we'll talk later.”

As he looked at Peter, Tony seemed uncertain, doubtful, which was quite a novelty.

“How are you feeling, kid?”

“Perfect, I actually think I feel even better than before the battle. And you, si- Hey, your arm's all good! So, how did you get us out? Or who was it?”

Tony let out a nervous laugh.

“No one knows, apparently. Couldn't have been Wanda, because she was and still with Steve, wasn't Strange either, because he's been bound in some enemy cell, and couldn't have been Vision either, although I don't think he can heal, because he was with Wanda all the time.”

“Cool, a mystery” Peter said, going to the fridge and taking a whole thing of sliced bread and a jar of peanut butter. He felt suddenly really really hungry.”Do we have any clues?”

“They covered their tracks, there's no footage, no audio. The only thing I remember is someone humming something that Shazam tells me is Tame Impala's Let it happen. Oh, and whoever it was, they made themselves a cup of peppermint tea and left the mug in the sink. No one in the dozens of people that have lived here have ever drank this tea, I didn't even know I had it.”

Peter smiled as he ate his double peanut butter sandwich. Sounded interesting.

“I think I remember-”

“Look, kid.” Tony interrupted him, feeling increasingly guilty. “I... I can not continue like nothing happened. You almost died there today, and I couldn't help you. I let you down and I'm sorry. We should probably think about sending you to a safehouse, or...-”

“No!” Peter nearly screamed. “You didn't fail me, I'm fine!”

“Did you not hear me? It wasn't any of us! If it was only me out there, you would be dead. I put you in the line of fire, I gave you the suit, and I thought I could protect you... but... all I did was put you in more danger. Again. You should stay way from me, from all of this.”

“No!” There were many things Peter wanted to say, but he just didn't know how. He left hi sandwich on the counter and became dead serious. “You did protect me! You shielded with your armor, you sealed my wound with web, and you threw that web which was probably was alerted that tea person. Without you, no one would have seen me.”

“But...”

“No buts. Enough blaming. Mr Stark, you know that I would have been out there risking my ass, with or without your involvement. It's my responsibility and my decision to use with these powers for good. Without you, I'm just a spider-kid with limited resources and cheap clothes. You gave me the chance and the means to do what I wanted to do, but better and safer. You cannot blame yourself every time something bad to me happens in battle, because it was my decision to go out there.”

Well, that had sounded pretty cool.

In an unprecedented gesture of closeness, Tony hugged Peter, while he started to think how he was going to go about creating an absolutely impenetrable spider suit.

No one was going to hurt that boy again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, thanks for reading!
> 
> You know you want to leave some feedback! :)


End file.
